FAMAS G2
The FAMAS is a French bullpup assault rifle that fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. It is unlocked at Rank 45 or can be purchased at an initial cost of 10000 credits (CR) History FAMAS stands for ("French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d''A'rmes de 'S'aint-Étienne or "Assault Rifle from the Saint-Étienne Weapon Factory"). Issued since 1979 in France, this weapon features 3 fire modes: Full auto (900 RPM), 3-round-burst (1100 RPM), and semi auto. The FAMAS is a French assault rifle which has 2 different variants in real life, the F1 and the G2. Prototype versions originally used the 7.62x51mm NATO round but it was redesigned to accept the 5.56x45mm NATO round after they found out that the 7.62 NATO wasn't suitable for a bullpup-type mechanism. The FAMAS F1 was introduced in 1971. It was not very reliable and was prone to breakage and jamming. The FAMAS G1 model was introduced in 1996 to partially replace the F1. The G2 model (the version in-game) was then introduced to be compliant to NATO standards and used many of the G1's improvements. However, the F1 is still very common in the French Army mostly because they have held off from a large-scale purchase of G2 specification rifles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FAMASAbout the Gun The French Navy is the primary user of the G2 model. Due to closing of the MAS factory in 2002, FAMAS production has stopped since and the newest rifles are now over a decade old. In August 2016, the Ministere de la Defens was reported to have chosen the HK416 to replace the FAMAS in general service. In-Game The FAMAS is a powerful and versatile Assault rifle introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha. It is found in the Assault class in the Assault Rifle weapon category. Damage and Range The FAMAS can kill a full health enemy in 3 head shots and 4 body shots up until a range of 70 studs. At 70 studs, damage dropoff begins until 140 studs of range. At that range; the FAMAS kills in 4 head shots and 5 body shots. The FAMAS has rather average damage for an assault rifle. But the High ROF (Rate Of Fire) compensates for this, making the FAMAS a very versatile and fast killing gun. Damage and Range history (presumably) During the alpha testing stage. The FAMAS had a range of 50 max -> 90 min. and 32-18 damage. Early in the beta stage, the minimum damage was buffed to 19, and the range was buffed to what we have today. At the beta update 0.13.3, the minimum damage was buffed to 20, and the damage/range stats were not changed since. Recoil and attachments The default irons sights are well usable in real life, but they are very hard to aim with; and track moving enemies in-game. So it recommended to replace it with an optic as soon as one is available. The FAMAS has low blowback recoil, medium/low horizontal recoil, med-low/low camera recoil and moderate/high vertical recoil. Since vertical recoil is always easier to compensate for than horizontal recoil - A typical Reflex Sight/optic of choice, Angled Grip, Green Laser, Compensator is recommended for optimal performance, since it slightly decreases vertical recoil, highly decreases camera recoil, and generally decreases horizontal recoil, and overall tighter grouping. However, if one wishes for less horizontal, and slightly lower vertical recoil, one should use the VCOG 6X scope, and swap out the green laser for a Canted Iron Sight, though this loadout heavily mitigates overall recoil, the front sight post of the Canted Iron Sight is rather thick, and might be hard to use at longer ranges; containing overall more clutter than a red dot sight. And the user has to switch to the Canted Iron Sight using the T key every time they deploy, and the VCOG 6x scope has a very high FOV increase, and is intended for use on any mid-long range semi-automatic weapons/sniper rifles rather than close ranged weapons. And the recoil decrease compared to the above loadout does not affect overall performance. Gameplay/Tactics The FAMAS is very powerful and versatile, and can be considered as the best all-around, if not best ever assault rifle in the game. The gun is best used at close and medium range. The high rate of fire can be useful for quickly moving targets, but ammo efficiency is negligible because of this. It is recommended to always hide near/behind cover when reloading, this is also advised when engaging more than 2 targets, unless the user has very good trigger control, or if the enemies are distracted (this being a pretty common scenario, due to the very common encounters of low rank/skilled enemies.) Due to the high damage dropoff, the FAMAS is not very optimized for any engagements beyond medium range, but is still effective especially if the enemy is distracted. If the user is not skilled enough to compensate for first shot recoil, the FAMAS can be very hard to use at range, and ammunition can be burned very quickly as a result. When using the FAMAS, one should always keep sight on sources of ammunition or fire in short bursts to keep ammunition consumption down. Fortunately, the FAMAS can pick up ammo from all assault rifles and 5.56MM round using weapons. Summary/Conclusion The FAMAS is a very powerful and versatile weapon, it is also very fun to use. It's overall a very good weapon, even more so if the user is skilled. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very high ROF (Rate Of Fire) of 900RPM (Rounds Per Minute) * Very high DPS (Damage Per Second) ''at close range. The FAMAS will tear through anything at short range when combined with decent aiming. * Fast reload for a bullpup rifle, if not the fastest of any bullpup weapon in game, making the weapon more forgiving for bad reload timing, allowing users to quickly get back in to fights. Neutral: * Average damage and range for the assault rifle class. Cons: * High ammunition consumption, even if the user has good trigger control. * High recoil during sustained fire; can be mitigated to an acceptable level with attachments. * Iron sights clutter up screen, and are overall are hard to use, and should be replaced by an optic attachment as soon as one is available. Gallery FAMAS.jpg RobloxScreenShot12232016 083156497.png RobloxScreenShot12232016 083208162.png RobloxScreenShot12232016 083201813.png Trivia * In Alpha stage and early Beta stage, the 3rd Person model of FAMAS was the AN-94. This was fixed on December 30th 2015. * Although the in-game FAMAS has a quick reload time, this isn't particularly realistic (''although it is a game). The FAMAS, as a bullpup weapon, has its magazine behind the handle, and it can actually be very awkward to replace the magazine in combat. * The rifle in-game is the FAMAS G2 due to the trigger guard style and the usage of a STANAG 30 round magazine. ** However, it has the minimum fire rate of the FAMAS F1 (900-1000 RPM). The FAMAS G2 in real life can fire between (1000-1100 RPM). This is probably done for balancing. ** This lower rate of fire might also be seen as a buff because it mitigates recoil from uncontrolled automatic fire, especially from a weapon that fires as fast as the FAMAS. * The Phantom Forces FAMAS has a bayonet attachment point. However you cannot attach a bayonet in-game. * The old range max -> min statistics were 50 max -> 90 min. The old damage max -> min was 32 -> 18 then 32 -> 19. * The FAMAS in real life is unreliable and prone to jamming, especially the F1 variant. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons